


Silent Suffering

by InvisibleInscriptions



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Family Issues, M/M, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleInscriptions/pseuds/InvisibleInscriptions
Summary: As far as Hoshido was concerned, the world was healing. The war had ended, King Leo taking the throne, and since then there had been little conflict. Peaceful imagery was soon shattered when news of King Leo's death arrived in Hoshido. With Camilla having given up claim to the throne long ago and all remaining heirs, Xander, Leo, and Elise, no longer alive, the crown must fall to Corrin. However, the young princess is inexperienced in the ways of the world; she is unfit to lead a broken kingdom alone. So, after an arranged marriage to Takumi, the crown of Nohr fall's to the second prince of Hoshido.In the cold dank castles of Nohr, Takumi discovers the truth behind Leo's death and begins to learn more about the deceased king than he ever imagined he would. Soon, Takumi learns that there was much more to the late king than the calculated face he showed the world. Perhaps in another life, they could have been friends. Perhaps in another life they could have helped each other to heal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found this is one of my writing folders and I thought it was alright for publishing. It's not the prettiest thing I've written but oh well. To be honest, this was a very self indulgent fic that I wrote mostly to explore Leo and Takumi's character. I suppose you can interpenetrate this as Leokumi is you want? It's not very romantic, but it is centered around them? 
> 
> Anyways enjoy the angst!!!!!!!!!

The news had come as an abrupt shock to everyone. 

It had been a normal day in Hoshido. Corrin was learning the art of being diplomatic along with Hoshidan culture, Hinoka was training her sky knights, Sakura was studying healing, Ryoma was negotiating with nobles, and Takumi was patrolling the streets. The war had ended four years ago and the peace between Hoshido and Nohr was stable. 

Perhaps that was why the news seemed to shatter whatever rose coloured lens the royals of Hoshido were looking through. 

Prince Leo of Nohr, no, that was incorrect, King Leo of Nohr, was found dead in the Nohrian library. 

Takumi had heard of the king more than he had actually talked to him. During times of war, Leo’s name would come up at the war table. When Corrin joined Hoshido again, she often spoke of her brother with a sense of longing. Now that times were peaceful, Takumi had heard Leo’s name in discussions of peace and spoken to him for negotiations. Corrin had told Takumi that the two were a lot alike, but Takumi didn’t see it and did not care to find out more. 

The King of Nohr was only useful for political reasons. Takumi had no reason to want to get to know the man personally. 

Still, upon hearing the news of his death, Takumi couldn’t help but feel his heart sink. Fleetingly, he thought of what it would have been like to know Leo in life better; those thoughts were soon pushed away and replaced by worries for Corrin. 

Corrin had stilled when she heard the news from the messenger. Her eyes grew wide as saucers and her limbs turned to stone. Takumi wanted to reach out to her, her mouth slightly parted in a trembling scream, but the moment he tried to, she broke down. 

It started out as a silent plea leaving from her lips, and then it turned to a pained whine. Her quivering hands clasped over her mouth, tears cascading down her cheeks, as she shook her head. Soon her arms wrapped around her self in a hug, and with it, her Hoshidan siblings embraced her. 

Takumi didn’t. He simply watched. Being the ever-practical member of the family, he said what needed to be addressed. 

“Who is going to rule over Nohr now?”

Princess Camilla had renounced her name to the throne years ago. Since then, nobody had known to where she had disappeared. It was rumored that Leo had known where she had vanished, but he never spoke a word of it. 

Now it was too late for him to speak even if he wanted to. 

“Leo,” Corrin sobbed, her face contorted with pain. “Oh gods, why? First Elise, then Xander… Camilla is gone too… now Leo.” 

Hinoka put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s not your fault, sister.” 

Corrin pulled her own hair in loathing, “No! It is my fault. This is what happened because of my choice to leave Nohr!” 

Ryoma sighed. Keeping his voice firm, he crossed his arms and asked, “Do you regret it? Siding with Hoshido, that is?” 

“No,” Corrin shook her head, “it’s too late to think like that. Who knows what could have happened if I didn’t join Hoshido! I- I just…” Corrin wrapped her arms around Sakura tightly, “I didn’t want any of my siblings to die.” 

“You should go to your room,” Takumi suggested. 

“Yes, I’m sorry, it’s…” Corrin hiccuped. “This…” 

“It’s alright,” Takumi tried his best to sound comforting. All his siblings were always better at this then he was. “I understand, this is hard for you. You need time to think.” 

“We’ll always be here if you need us, sister!” Sakura clutched Corrin’s hand tight. 

“Thank you,” Corrin whispered. 

“I’ll take you to your room,” Hinoka offered, helping Corrin to stand up. Together, they left the meeting room that they had assembled in. 

Now that Corrin was out of the room, Takumi felt it was the right time to voice his concerns again. 

“Who is going to take over the throne now?” Takumi turned to Ryoma. 

Ryoma turned to Takumi. “It’s not our place to figure this out, Takumi. I’m sure Leo named an heir in his will.” 

“Where is this will?” Takumi pressed on. 

“If we haven’t been told, then it likely hasn’t been found yet.” Ryoma gave in with a sigh. 

Takumi ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “Nohr needs a proper leader right now or those greedy Nohrian scummy nobles will fight tooth and nail for the throne. Heck, it could destroy the country!” 

“I don’t disagree,” Ryoma took a seat and laced his hands together in thought. “King Leo had confided in me that he was keeping the country's corrupt noblemen at bay, but that they were ready to pounce for power at moment's notice. What do you propose we do, Takumi?” 

Takumi felt his heart speed up. Great, this is exactly what was bound to happen. Takumi would say something and of course, it would sound like nothing more than the screaming of a child. When it came down to it, Takumi’s opinion would sound foolish. Truthfully, Takumi hadn’t thought of what they could realistically do. 

He was being an idiot. Ryoma would have already seen this problem without Takumi’s badgering.

Sakura, who sat on the floor neatly where Corrin had broken down earlier, looked at Takumi intently, waiting to hear her brother’s opinion. 

“Corrin has relations to Nohr, she could take the throne,” Takumi suggested, crossing his arms defensively. 

“Perhaps that would work,” Ryoma closed his eyes, “but the people of Nohr see her as a traitor. No doubt this would look like Hoshido grasping at straws to invade Nohr.” 

“Well,” Takumi’s brain ran a mile a minute, “if we propose some kind of offering with Corrin’s rule on Hoshido’s part, it could lessen the scorn towards her.” 

“A trade off, it could work.” Ryoma spoke slowly. 

Sakura raised her hand timidly. “I-if I may participate, I think that since Nohr is still having an agricultural problem, they may be satisfied it we offer some of our land.” 

“Huh?” Takumi blinked, confused. He did not want to snap at his sister, but the words were bubbling in his mouth. “We can’t give our land to them!” 

“Takumi, control yourself,” Ryoma chastised.

Takumi felt himself shrink, but his blood sizzled on. Humiliating, Takumi bit his lip. He was not a child, yet here he was, being scolded as though he had not changed at all since the war ended. 

“I believe that an offering of land may be enough to win the approval of enough of Nohr. It is a testament to our non-hostile actions.” Ryoma acknowledge. 

“Fine then, give some land. Let’s tell Corrin.” Takumi wanted nothing more than to leave this room. The walls seemed to be closing in on him.

Ryoma shook his head. Takumi wanted to pull his own hair out; what could it be now?! 

“Corrin can’t have the throne.” Ryoma spoke with finality, “Not now, at least.” 

“W-why?” Sakura pulled on her sleeve nervously. “It might be hard on her… b-but, I believe in her!” 

“She grew up in captivity and had little experience with the outside world. When we were at war, times were desperate and she needed to learn the ways of the world fast. However, now that we are at peace, I do not think shoving the weight of a broken kingdom on her would bod well. We will teach her how to rule, but she will take the throne of Nohr years down the road.” Ryoma stood up and walked to Takumi. 

“If Corrin can’t take the throne, doesn’t that ruin everything we’ve been talking about?” Takumi pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Ryoma placed both of his hands on Takumi’s shoulder and looked him solidly in the eye. “Takumi, you are going to be the temporary King of Nohr.” 

…

Takumi froze, and then slapped Ryoma’s hand away. “What! What are you saying?” 

“I assure you, I am not mad.” Ryoma’s voice was steady. “You are currently more fit to rule than Corrin as she is now.” 

“I’m not related to the Nohrian throne in any way!” Takumi protested, pointing out the obvious hole in Ryoma's logic. 

Ryoma crossed his arms. “Would you be opposed to marrying Corrin to gain that connection?” 

Takumi felt his heart stop. 

“Big brother, what are you saying! She’s our sister!” Sakura stood up in alarm. 

Ryoma sighed. “No, she is not. Not by blood, at least.” 

“W-what?” Sakura took a step back. 

Takumi’s voice was stuck in his throat. 

“You never read the letter mother left behind, I see. I do not blame you; it is still not the right time for either of you two to read it. However, I already know what it should say in it. Corrin was brought to us when she was young, but since she is the child of Makoto, who is not our blood mother, and another man. She has no blood relation to us,” Ryoma explained.

Takumi felt his blood pulsing. “I love her like a sister and just as a sister.” 

“You do not have to do anything more than that. The marriage is for show. You will only have to rule Nohr until Corrin is truly ready. I am trusting you with this, Takumi. Naturally, this is only if Leo did not name an heir.”

Takumi was at a loss for words. He knew what his answer had to be, but the thought of it seemed less than real. “Alright, I’ll do it. We should get married as soon as possible.” 

“I’ll deal with explaining it to the public in the best way possible,” Ryoma nodded. “I’m going to go tell Corrin. The information will be a surprise to her, but I am certain that she will consent.” 

“I will come with you,” Sakura scurried beside Ryoma, who had made his way out of the room. 

Takumi was left alone. The world spun in circles and his throat felt dry. He was going to marry Corrin, and for the next few years, he would be king of the nation that killed his mother. He would be king of that broken nation that killed his dear friend's parents. 

Men who spilled more Hoshidan blood than Takumi could ever imagine would have shared the throne cold throne that Takumi would sit on. 

\--

The wedding was a grand event. Ryoma had smooth things over with the nation, telling them that Corrin was in fact only related to them by their father, which was untrue. The public was more ready to accept the idea of the late king having concubines rather than Queen Makoto having married two men in her life. Customs in Hoshido allowed cousins and half-siblings to marry, so the word traveled smoothly, albeit with some conspiracy theories turning up. 

It had only been a week since word of King Leo’s death had reached Hoshido and already Takumi was dressed in elaborate wedding clothes. His robes were traditional black and grey, much too hot to wear in this heat, Takumi thought. Oboro had been thrown into frenzy at the news of Takumi’s wedding in more ways than one, but she had still perfected Takumi’s clothes and hair for this momentous day. 

Corrin sat in grand white robes, embellished with gold. She did not hate Takumi, but she did not wish to be married to him. News of Leo’s death still stung her heart. She had lost a younger brother, only to be married to her other younger brother. Takumi felt sympathetic towards her, but it was hard for Takumi to focus on anything but the future that lay ahead for him.

The wedding drums continued to pound relentlessly. 

Hoshido celebrated the first royal marriage with glee, knowing not of the way the princess hands quivered as she clutched her robes and not of the way Takumi bit his lips till they bled when the two joined together at the lips. 

“I’m proud of the sacrifice you have made for the good of both kingdoms, Takumi. The future will be hard for you. Nohr will not love you, the nation is still in shambles, but I’m certain you will manage. Corrin will take over once she is ready.” Ryoma whispered to Takumi as he removed the ornaments from his hair. 

He was no longer a single man. 

\--

When the scenery changed from bright grass and cherry tress to dark grass and sparse trees, Takumi knew that he had entered Nohr. Officially, today, he was going to uncover if Leo had left a will or not. If it so turned out the he did not, Takumi would make the arrangements to claim the throne.

The clouds loomed dark overhead, reflecting Takumi’s mood through the carriage ride well. He was in a rather reflective mood. Instead of worrying about how Nohr would treat a Hoshidan prince on their throne, Takumi found himself thinking more of the late king, Leo. 

Before Takumi left for Nohr, Takumi had found Corrin near the Koi pond one night. Her ruby eyes gazed aimlessly into the starry sky above. The silence was thick, but Takumi found himself brave enough to sit next to his… wife, and confront her. 

“You alright?” Takumi had asked. 

Corrin had closed her eyes and taken a deep breath in. “It’s been so long since I’ve last seen Leo… for me, life goes on like nothing wrong has happened, but in reality, I’ve just lost my brother.” 

“Well,” Takumi’s eyes glued themselves to a particular spot on the ground, “you are in a different place now than you were years ago. Nohr and its people are not your entire life anymore.” 

There was a pause. Takumi could have sworn that if he ran a sword through the air, it would break under the thick pressure. 

“I know…” Corrin finally spoke. Hugging her knees close together she buried her face. “You are a lot like Leo, but also… different.” Corrin leaned her head to the side, finding a place on Takumi’s shoulder. 

Takumi knew it was not the time to complain about being compared to a Nohrian. 

“To the kingdom, Leo seemed like the 'cold, calculated Prince of Nohr.' Well, I supposed when he took the throne, King of Nohr.” Corrin giggled, but the melodic sound ringed with sadness. “He was far from what people thought of him.” 

Takumi stayed silent and listened. 

“Leo was a genius, a prodigy. He was a gifted mage and born with competitive blood. But… there was more to him than that. Leo was my clumsy adorable little brother. He would wear his clothes backwards, acting mature and cool when his pants were inside out,” Corrin giggled at the memory. “Capes, pants, shirts, he really seemed to have a hard time with clothes.” 

The fondness in Corrin’s voice was not lost to Takumi’s ears. 

“It was really funny, you know? He would get so flustered when we pointed out he was wearing his clothes wrong. Ruined his calculated image, he must have thought but never admitted. He loved to read; he was like you in that regard. Whenever he would come to visit me, he would always bring a stack of books; some for me, and some for him to read while he was with me. He was passionate about history, politics, magic…” 

“He was,” Corrin’s voice broke, “a great brother.” 

Takumi could hear the strings around Corrin’s heart snapping and it hurt him more than anything. 

“He,” Corrin smiled as tears ran down her face, “l-loved me so much. T-they all d-did. Now t-they are all... d-dead or gone." 

Takumi was snapped out of his memory by a particularly grand bump in the rickety path of the carriage's road. 

To Takumi, Leo was mostly just a name. Now, Takumi was wondering more about the person behind that name. They were roughly the same age and by what Corrin said, they seemed to share interests. 

Having two siblings die, the third turning her back away, and the fourth leaving the kingdom must have been unbearable for Leo. Takumi never paid much sympathy to the man, as it seemed that he was unaffected by everything that had happened to him. 

Now, Takumi wasn’t so sure of that. 

How exactly had Leo died anyways?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of poetic descriptions... and lack of comma's in the right place

Takumi was welcomed into the castle by Niles, Leo’s retainer. Niles looked tired and the usual sparkle in his eye was gone. Takumi had only met the man a few times, but it was enough for him to tell that there had been a change in the white-haired man. Fatigue was evident in every step that the thief took; he dripped with it like venom.     
  
“You came to see if my late lord left a will, am I correct to assume this?” Niles’s voice held none of the mirth that Takumi had associated with him in the past. “You married Princess Corrin, she’s your sister in a sense, how kinky, but your true intentions are clear to my single eye.” The snide jokes were said flat, but they still made Takumi want to punch him. "You're trying to sit on Nohr's throne, aren't you, princeling?"    
  
“We don’t intend to ruin or conquer Nohr, I give you Hoshido's word.” Takumi responded.   
  
“Honestly,” Niles smirked, “I couldn’t care less of your reasons for taking the throne. The name Nohr means nothing to me.”   
  
Takumi was taken aback. “You don’t care about your country? Do you hold no sense of patriotism?”  
  
“Little prince, the thing I cared most for in my life is no longer here. This rotten country never meant much to me. That being said, my late lord wanted the people of this nation to be happy and prosperous. If Hoshido taking over is the way to obtain that, then I don’t care what the rest of Nohr thinks. His wish and will matters more to me.” Niles opened the door to Takumi’s room. "I serve my lord, Leo, even if he is no longer alive. My duty is to no other but him, and that includes my duty to this nation. He happens to have cared a lot about this nation, though."   
  
Takumi had always thought that Niles was a sick man, a typical Nohrian, but his words held such profound loyalty that Takumi was beginning to reconsider. It seemed that there was more to most people in Nohr than what they appeared. Even the fickle man, with one eye and a bad sense of humor, had more to him than just the crooked smile and cat like prowl he used to wear like the finest of silks.   
  
“I’ll tell you bluntly,” Niles leaned against the door frame, “my lord did not directly name an heir in his will, though he did have a will. Here, I’ll give you a spoiler and read it right now, cut the melodrama.”   
  
It was a turn of events, but not an unwelcome one.   
  
“To Niles, I leave my books, personal wealth, tomes, and personal material possessions of which he would find useful. To Aurther, I leave sketches that Elise gave to me and the presents that she gave me. For Peri, I leave my collection of swords. To Camilla, if she so returns, I leave my journals, jewels, and childhood toys.  
  
As I am dead, and currently the King of Nohr, it is customary that I name an heir to be the next king in my will. However, as this kingdom’s upper-class has gone to the gutters, I know not to leave this kingdom in their grubby hands. Niles shall not be king, not for my lack of trust, but because I know that he is both not desiring of the position, nor has he the training. Instead, I leave the throne in the air, knowing that it should fall by blood to Corrin, but not by my mouth. Sister, if you chose to rule, I hope you are ready to clean what you caused.”   
  
Niles cleared his throat.   
  
“What about his other retainer?” Takumi questioned. "He's not mentioned in the will."  
  
“Odin is no longer here.” Niles confirmed, his voice monotone.   
  
Takumi felt the bitterness in Leo’s will, which angered him. Did he truly blame Corrin for what had happened? Corrin loved Leo, Takumi knew that she did! She did not deserve his spite.   
  
“So, want me to organize a meeting with the upper nobility for you?” Niles questioned.   
  
Takumi nodded. “Niles, how did King Leo die?”  
  
Niles left the room.   
  
Takumi gritted his teeth and ignored Niles's behavior. If he didn’t know how Leo died, he should have just said so.   
  
Either way, it was wrong of Leo to blame Corrin, Takumi thought fiercely.  
  
Abruptly, Takumi’s train of thought shifted. If Corrin had chosen Nohr over Hoshido, would Takumi have blamed her? Yes, Takumi knew that if Corrin chose Nohr, and Sakura and Ryoma died, he would blame her. He would feel betrayed, and broken. There was no doubt in Takumi's mind that he would have loathed Corrin under those circumstances.   
  
Takumi fell back against the Nohrian bed. He would have to get used to their beds now that he was going to be living here. They were much softer than the ones in Hoshido, and the sheets heavier to accommodate for Nohr's somber weather.     
  
Takumi stood up and gazed out the long window. The sky seemed to lack the sun, with its light weak behind the thick clouds. A garden below held a bush of roses, red, white, and black. Elsewhere in the garden nothing grew. It was barren, like the lands Takumi had seen on the way here. The castle was cold.   
  
Takumi would be alone here. The warmth of Hoshido was far from Takumi's grasp now. He had entered the den of snakes, but Takumi vowed to quell himself of childish thoughts like that. This is where he would prove himself capable, as a king.  Never had Takumi thought that he would wear a crown, but now that we was, even if it was Nohrian, he would not let his family down.

Still, the castle was more than unsettling and Takumi never felt more like a child, despite his bold thoughts. How many Hoshidians had died in the dungeons below his room? In which of these rooms did Garon decide that he was going to kill his father and take Corrin? It made Takumi sick, made his stomach churn, his blood boil, and- 

It was thoroughly disgusting.   

Was Leo’s ghost laughing at him?   
  
-  
  
“Hoshido offers the land near the border to Nohr. We are aware that Nohr lacks fertile soil and that the people grow hungry because of it. Even with the trade routes that we have worked hard to implement over the past few years, it is not enough. As husband of Corrin, former princess of Nohr, I have claim over the throne. Moreover, the late King Leo said that he would not leave the throne to the nobles of this kingdom and that the next of kin would be seen as Corrin if she so chooses. As Corrin’s husband, as I said, I have claim over the throne. Hoshido is not trying to invade Nohr, we just wish to prevent a power struggle and we wish to improve the kingdom.” Takumi explained, sounding calm and assured, just as he had been taught.   
  
“Furthermore, this will improve relation between my home country and Nohr. King Ryoma and I will be able to establish more trade routes. Hoshidan traders are also likely to be less hostile towards Nohr.”  
  
One particular handsome, but bratty looking noble scoffed. “You were raised a prince in Hoshido during times of war. You hate this kingdom. Ha, you know not of half the nobility in this room right now! What makes you think you can waltz over here, knowing next to nothing about how it is to live in this kingdom and say you have the right to the throne?”   
  
A few others at the round table made grunts of approval.   
  
Personally, Takumi knew the man had a point. In truth, Takumi wasn’t fond of Nohr, but that was beside the point. Takumi had to convince them. He would not let Ryoma down. This was something he was trusted with, Takumi needed to do this.   
  
“I admit, I know not of what it is like to live in Nohr. However, I have been raised a royal and I have been taught to rule. I have worked with Nohr for the past years to establish trade routes and better the kingdom. I am aware of the problems in Nohr, and with time I will understand what it is like to live here.” Takumi put his hands on the table and stood up with level authority. “I know much more about how to think of the good of the kingdom than any nobility and I have connection to the throne. You may not like me, but I will prove to you I can rule with grace.”   
  
The table was silent.   
  
“He has a good point. You guys can’t even gain the throne if you disagree, as late King Leo’s will explicitly states so,” Niles commented from the corner of the room with a grin.   
  
Clicking his tongue another noble scoffed. “Fine, I acknowledge you as king, but I will only promote you to my vassals if you give me a portion of the fertile land that you are offering.”   
  
Takumi restrained himself from snapping. These greedy Nohrians! Hoshido offers a deal for the betterment of the country, and they try to monopolize it for themselves. If Takumi let him have his way and accepted, he would be setting a horrible precedent as a ruler.   
  
“No, as a king who will work for the less privileged, I will give the land to the most war torn village.” Takumi questioned why Ryoma thought he would make a good political man. It was taking all Takumi had to not call out the men on their greed and snap. Harsh words bubbled in Takumi' throat, but he grit his teeth.    
  
“Tsk,” an older man rested his pudgy face on his palm. “Just like that stupid King Leo. All about helping the villagers and trying to help the poor. Couldn’t King Garon, bless his soul, have raised a better son?”   
  
“Well we’re stuck with some guy from HOSHIDO ruling us now, this just gets worse,” a man responded under his breath.    
  
“The coronation will be held in a week. I will be his retainer, right?” Niles gave Takumi a look that said that if Takumi said no, Niles would make his life hell.   
  
“A week is fine and yes, you will be.” Takumi waved Niles off in dismissal. “You are all dismissed,” Takumi told the gathering.   
  
The group dispersed, most talking bad about Takumi as they left. Takumi clenched his fists and exited the room. Niles led him back to his room. Takumi needed to learn the layout of the castle quick.     
  
“Take me to the library,” Takumi ordered.   
  
Niles began to walk wordlessly and Takumi followed.   
  
The halls echoed as they walked, the stonewalls were lined with torches, and it made Takumi feel trapped. This castle felt like a prison, with its imposing walls and general lack of sunlight.   
  
“Here,” Niles gestured to the entrance, “this is the library. You’re stuck here for the rest of the day because I have work to do and you don’t want to walk around here on your own or you will get lost and probably killed by some servant that hates you. I’ll be back when the moon is high.”    
  
Takumi would have wanted to protest but in all honesty, being stuck in his room was much worse than being stuck in the library. Niles left, leaving Takumi alone.   
  
The library in Nohr was, well, amazing. It was bigger than the library in Hoshido. Takumi regarded it with wonder. Towering tall shelves stuffed to the brim with books lined for what seemed to be infinity. It was magical.   
  
It reminded Takumi of Corrin speaking Leo’s fondness for books. He must have spent a lot of time in this library if that was the case.   
  
Takumi walked up and down the aisle of the library, going deeper and deeper into the maze that they were creating. There was some mess near the entrance, likely from other users of the library, but this deep in the library, it was clean. Takumi figured that people seldom walked this far in.   
  
It was quiet and Takumi could tell that he was the only one inside. Strangely enough, it was warmer here than in other parts of the castle. The smell of paper dyed the air. Takumi found it comforting. This was definitely the best place in the castle.   
  
Leo had died here; Takumi was reminded.   
  
Desks were situated in pockets around the library. As Takumi walked further down, he found one desk in disarray. Curious, Takumi approached it. Aside from the mess of papers, on the surface there seemed to be nothing wrong. However, with an archers keen eyes, Takumi spotted traces of a liquid spilled on the desk.   
  
 Running a finger over the stain, Takumi wondered why it was there. Then, Takumi noticed at the top right corner of one of the papers, it was folded, ever so slightly but deliberately. Nobody would have noticed such a detail, but since Takumi had, he decided to unfold that paper.   
  
In the smallest writing imaginable, Takumi saw something printed on the paper. Growing more curious by the second, Takumi squinted to read it.   
  
“Book 4, aisle 13, ‘History of Magic,’” Takumi read the note aloud to himself in a hushed tone.   
  
Feeling thrilled at the mystery, Takumi went to the location and pulled the book. He flipped through the pages rapidly, a paper falling out. This time the paper gave different instructions.     
  
“10 paces west, word: the name of my tome.”   
  
Takumi’s brows furrowed. ‘The name of my tome?' Takumi moved 10 paces west and was met with a wall. What could the name be? Takumi did not want to think that he was insane, but if he were to think rationally… his heart began to sink.  
  
A note left deep in the library where not many people seem to go, a note hidden in a book about the history of magic, a magic user by the sounds of it. Knowing what Takumi knew about Leo, it seemed to match.   
  
It wouldn’t hurt to try, Takumi thought.   
  
“Brynhildr,” Takumi guessed.   
  
The wall before him began to shake as though it was made of translucent paper. Takumi reached a hand out to the wobbly wall and as though it were made of nothing but dust, it broke under his touch.   
  
Instead, there was a staircase that lead down, lit by torches on the wall. Takumi swallowed hard. Whatever was down there, it must have been left by Leo. A rush of excitement flew through Takumi, accompanied by a sense of ominousness.     
  
Attentively, Takumi walked down the descending stone stairs, ready for anything to happen. The air was heavy and dank as he went down and at the bottom of the staircase, there was an open room.   
  
Candles lit as Takumi entered, no doubt by magic.   
  
The room was spacious, a single desk sitting at the end. Two large bookshelves were filled and more books lay scattered on the desk. The floor was concrete, but it was blanketed with a dark green rug.   
  
Takumi walked to the desk, marveling at the room. On the desk, there were many notebooks and a few tomes. The one that caught Takumi’s eye was a purple tome, the black design on it looking strange compared to any tome that Takumi had seen before.   
  
Opening the tome, Takumi felt as though he had been punched in the brain. A pounding sensation coursed through his body, as though the tome were telling him to let go. Dropping the book, Takumi hissed.   
  
“Stupid tome!” Takumi cursed. Gods, he knew he was without talent when it came to magic, but he had never heard of a tome rejecting someone with such vehemence before.     
  
Not wanting to touch any more tomes, Takumi flipped open one of the notebooks.   
  
_“ACF8, is the translation. Personally, I feel it mimics ACE7, which in theory could explain why the waters of pure magic don’t exist.”_   
  
The writing was neat and identical to the notes that Takumi found earlier.   
  
Leo, Takumi’s heart skipped a beat, these were Leo’s notes. Corrin had implied that he was a scholar.   
  
Flipping open another books, Takumi began to read. This was probably privet stuff, not to be found by others, but Leo was no longer in this world and the fact that he left a way to get into here meant that he left it open to be read. Probably not by Takumi, but Takumi happened to be the one find it.   
  
_“Ugh, today Camilla made me wear a dress. Can you believe that! A dress, a frilly purple and blue dress. She even made me put on a black headband! I’m 7 years old, I am too old for this stuff! Ugh. To be honest, the headband keeps hair out of my eyes, I kind of like it. I might keep it. Headbands don’t have genders!”_  
  
The writing was not as neat as the one Takumi had read before, but it has a similar style of letters. Takumi found himself smiling. 7-year-old Leo had kept a diary, how cute. Takumi was aware that Leo wore a headband, but he had never known there to be a story behind that.   
  
Takumi flipped the page. 

_"Today, I've decided to lock myself in a closet. Not because I want to, but because I accidentally sealed myself in, with magic. I don't want mother to know, she will be displeased. So I sit here, writing in the dark, probably never going to get out of this closet. I've been here for a few hours. Its good that I decided to bring this notebook with me. Oh gods, I think I maid just entered the room. If anyone finds out about this!!! Yes, I rather, I really rather stay in this closet forever than have that happen. It's not so bad in here. It smells like laundry."_

  
Every page there was another story. Takumi found himself drawn to these stories, mainly for how uncharacteristic they seemed. The life of Leo, a dead king of Nohr… it was odd to read these stories. The cold, calculated, masterful mage that Takumi had seen truly was only a small portion of who Leo was.   
  
A person that Takumi would never get the chance to know.   
  
Closing the book, Takumi looked around once more at the dim lit room. If Leo was somehow watching, Takumi wondered what he would think. Soon, Takumi would take the throne that was and should still be, Leo’s. As much as Takumi didn't want to admit it, he and Leo paralleled each other. They both were the second son, both chose to fight without swords, liked to read, and were unwillingly forced into taking the crown for the betterment of the world.   
  
As long as he hid it, Takumi could keep the diary with him, right? Any small insight into Nohrian upbringings would prove to be useful, Takumi rationed. Essentially, Takumi had been thrown into a kingdom in which he knew nobody and most people wanted him dead, any guidance from a past king of Nohr was appreciated for the sanity of Takumi's mind.    
  
Making his way up the dark staircase that had lead him there, Takumi returned to the library.  When he reached the top of the stairs, Takumi briefly looked back. Now that Takumi had found the entrance, the magic around it broken, would it be visible to everyone?   
  
Stepping into the library’s floor, the wall behind Takumi closed, as if it were never open.   
  
A clever sneaky spell, a tribute to the skill of the man who had placed it. For now, it would be Takumi’s secret.   
  
Tracing his steps back to the stained desk where Takumi had found the first note, Takumi regarded the windows between the walls of books he walked by. The grey skies had turned darker, signifying that it was now night. Night and day had only a slight difference in this kingdom.   
  
Takumi ran a hand over the flurry of papers on the desk. Why had Leo chosen this desk to leave his note?      
   
“I thought you would find this spot,” Niles manifested himself from behind a bookshelf, the dim light of the night's sky shadowing the man.   
  
Takumi felt a shiver run up his spine. When had Niles arrived? Takumi would need to get used to that unsettling man’s presence.   
  
“This spot in the library is different, this desk is strange,” Takumi comments, his voice not portraying any of his unease.   
  
Niles took long strides forwards towards Takumi, reminding Takumi of a cat cornering a mouse. Unconsciously, Takumi placed a foot back.    
  
“Do you want to know why this desk is different?” Niles walked past Takumi and to the grand window behind the desk. Sitting on the sill of the imposing window, Niles gave Takumi a look that could only be described as blank. Resting his back against the wall, Niles pulled a knee to his chest and allowed his haunting grey eyes to gaze out to the Nohrian night sky, looking into something between fiction and reality.  
  
“Why?” Takumi asked, feeling the hairs on his back stand up in anticipation.   
  
“This is the spot where my lord King Leo committed suicide.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : ' )


	3. Chapter 3

Takumi was not able to fall asleep that night. Instead, he stared up at the embellished Nohrian ceiling, thoughts swirling like an all-encompassing void. First a simple gust of wind had turned into a storm, leaving Takumi feeling like a sailor cast out at sea.

 

It was no wonder that nobody had told Takumi how Leo had died. In fact, Takumi doubted that many people themselves knew. Their king had left them, the life that was taken had been by the king’s own hand. There was no assassin to blame, no cleansing that could be washed on this spot in Nohr’s history. 

 

Turning to the side, Takumi regarded the diary that he had placed on the counter beside him.  A candle burned, it’s light faint and sullen. It was forbidden fruit. Feeling a surge of unrest, Takumi picked up the deep purple journal and held it over his head.

 

Takumi tried to remember all the times he had seen Leo. The first time had been on the battlefield. Both Takumi and he were long ranged fighters, but Takumi still noticed Leo as he was commanding a small army. They were both young, much too young to be commanders, and yet there they were.

 

Naturally, Takumi had felt nothing but the burning desire to send an arrow through the mages neck at that moment.

 

The second time that Takumi had seen Leo was when Corrin had decided to leave Nohr for Hoshido once and for all. Leo had looked hurt, as did his siblings, but his features had schooled themselves soon enough. Only for an instant had his masked cracked. Takumi had felt a surge of pride; Corrin had chosen them over those Nohrian scums. He cared nothing of the loss they felt.

 

The next Takumi had seen Leo was once again on the battlefield, Corrin beside Takumi. His sister, now wife, looked torn when she drew her blade. It caused anger to boil in Takumi’s blood. Corrin would have done better to forget all about them, but instead they continued to hurt her even after she’d picked her side.

 

Nohr was a stain on his family.

 

Even after the war, Takumi did not hold Leo in especially high regard. Leo had been crowned king and Takumi had attended the coronation. The distant man was everything that Takumi hated. Leo held up an air of indifference that had infuriated Takumi to no end. Even when the heavy crown was placed on his head, Leo’s expression was unchanging. As he stood up straight and addressed his people, his voice was too practiced.

 

So why was it that now, now that Takumi had heard of Leo’s death, did Takumi feel such a pull at his heart. What had been going on behind that mask of indifference that built to such a point that the composed man had been driven to end his life.

 

As though searching for answers, Takumi began flipping through the pages of the journal. Leo had left answers. Takumi told himself that he was doing no wrong by reading.

 

The page Takumi flipped to was dated a year later than the ones he had read before.

 

Takumi skimmed the page, trying to picture the stories that Leo wrote in his mind. Some of them were mundane, some slightly terrifying, and others hilarious. The voice Leo used when writing was proper, yet much more emotional than Takumi had ever heard him. It was foreign.

 

Abruptly, Takumi came across a sentence that caught his eye.

 

_“Also, Jacque was found dead today. He was arrogant and competitive, a very noisy person, but he was kind to me the few times that we did meet. Mother told me not to trust him. I do feel… a sense of loss… but he is not the first and he most certainly will not be the last. Mother was happy to hear of his death because now I am closer in line for heir to the throne. I… can’t bring myself to smile at this.”_

Takumi reread the paragraph, his mind not registering the words on the paper. Closing his eyes tightly, Takumi tried to arrange his thoughts. His gut began to twist. A boy named Jacque whose death brought Leo closer to the throne… Jacque was in line for the throne.

 

A sick feeling settled itself in Takumi’s stomach. Jacque was, Leo’s brother. Why on Earth would Leo’s mother be happy about her other son dying? It did not make any sense.

 

_“I do wonder how long these ‘concubine wars’ will go on. It would be nice to sleep soundly for once.”_

‘Concubine wars’ Takumi repeated the words in his head. Ryoma had once off handedly mentioned that King Garon was a ladies’ man. Then, Jacque was a half sibling to Leo.

 

Pulse speeding up, Takumi wanted to chuck the diary across the room. Takumi’s initial thought was one of repulsion. What was wrong with Nohr? Concubines fighting each other, the royals dying, did all this god forsaken nation know how to do was fight? They were dammed people.

 

The echo of that thought caused Takumi to bite his lip. After his angry settled, his rational told him what this meant. As horrific as this was it meant that this was how the Nohrian royals grew up.

 

_“I… can’t bring myself to smile at this…. It would be nice to sleep soundly for once.”_

 

Clutching the book tightly, Takumi wanted nothing more than to burn this diary. He did not want to feel sympathy for Nohr. Takumi had grown up believing that those Nohrian pigs were capable of nothing but violence from birth.

 

It was a child’s way of thinking, thinking that people were inherently evil and nothing more.

 

_“In other news, I met two new sisters today. One is a little baby, her name is Elise. She is so small and fragile. I do not wish for her to have to live like my elder siblings and I. Father is very different now, compared to when I was Elise’s age. I doubt he will be tickling her and carrying her on his shoulders.”_

Takumi frowned at the mention of Elise. Already, it was clear to see how Leo loved her. Takumi could relate, when Sakura was born, Takumi wanted no harm to ever come to her. That was his job as an older brother.

 

What confused Takumi was the mention of King Garon sounding like a good father. The image was very hard to picture, even with all that Takumi knew.

 

_“Father is a harsh teacher. The other day I fell ill and could not attended one of his banquets. He scolded me about how my empty seat reflected poorly on this kingdom and then as punishment…. I rather not write this.”_

Once again, Takumi felt his heart drop.

 

_“The other sister I met today is my elder sister. She’s not actually from Nohr, her name is Corrin. I know that she is a prisoner, but I can’t help but think that she has it well. She has been her for a few years, father says. While she can’t go outside, would she really want to go outside in this kingdom where there are barren lands for miles? She is safe from Father’s hand, safe from the concubines… I am somewhat envious. Camilla and Xander were also chosen by Father to know of Corrin. They love her so much already._

_It’s strange for them to see such innocents. It’s a rock for us. We all need a way of keeping our sanity. A reminder that the world isn’t filled with just greed and lust._

_It’s something I can’t do for them. I can’t help my siblings. I can’t heal them. I am twisted too. I don’t smile freely. Corrin can, though. If we keep Elise away from troubles, perhaps she too will be our hope in this world. Nohr needs this. We need this.”_

Takumi closed the book, the words seemed to dance around his brain, prodding and poking at Takumi. When Corrin had been taken from Hoshido, it had left Takumi’s family in a state of peril. Takumi clearly remembered the day that Hinoka has picked up her naginata and swore to bring Corrin back home. Corrin was well loved.

 

What had been an event that made the royals of Hoshido weep in despair was a day that had brought a sense of hope for the Nohrian royals.

 

Corrin was well loved.

 

Takumi remembered when he had begun to train with a bow. With some practice, his trainers would remark how he was going to be a brilliant marksman. Takumi’s heart had flared and he ran to show Hinoka.

 

The red-haired princess was training on her Pegasus. She was drenched in sweat, cursing under her breath about not being strong enough yet. Her face was contorted in pain, as though she were crying and her naginata was her tether to this world.

 

Takumi had called out to her, bow in hand, with enthusiasm. 

 

Hinoka looked to Takumi, bit her lip, and flew away.

 

Takumi had regarded the bow in his hand, wondering if things would ever be the same again.

 

Years past and while things were not the same without Corrin, they had begun to recover. Attention was turned to Sakura, the shy sister with a heart of gold. Ryoma and Hinoka knew they could not sulk forever. They had to be loving siblings for Sakura.

 

Takumi loved Sakura dearly, but Takumi couldn’t help but feel that she was being given the love that was stolen away from Takumi due to the discourse of Corrin’s leaving.

 

Sakura could heal his siblings.

 

Takumi would never be able to do that.

 

He had heard what the guards were saying about him, how he wasn’t a front fighter like Hinoka, not a collected leader like Ryoma, and not a kind soul like Sakura.  

 

Takumi was just the second prince.

 

The next entry was dated months later.

 

_“Much has happened in the time that I have been unable to write. The number of royals has drastically reduced. Father has discovered that I have a talent for magic. My mother was pleased, my value has risen exponentially. Of course, Father only cares for me when I have the power to kill, as usual._

_Either way, my training has been moved with Camilla and Xander, the crown prince and first princess, proving that my value is rising. The three of us have formed a certain circle with each other. We are siblings more than just in name. Camilla’s mother had died, by the hand of some other concubine, years ago. She is motherly and kind to the younger royals, but powerful enough that they wouldn’t dare to try and hurt her. Xander is strong leader._

_Also, my mother was killed yesterday. I feel hollow, but not sad. It will be strange to not see her, but now I will freely admit that…._

_I know she never loved me. She only looked at me when I preformed magic. The sparkle in her eye was not one of adoration for me, but at the prospect of me being favoured by the king. I was a tool for her to win favour, an item that given the circumstances may become a king. That is all I will say on that matter.”_

Takumi placed the book to the side, his head beginning to spin.

 

It was awful. No thoughts coherently formed in Takumi’s mind. Only the feeling of repulsion and something else stood clearly.

 

Both of Takumi’s mothers were wonderful people. They were loving, kind, and wise. 

Leo did not have that fortune. Leo had not, or at least didn’t seem by his words, to be pained as Takumi had been when his mothers died. To speak of his mother’s death with such passing…

 

It was sad and it made Takumi enraged.

_“To the kingdom, Leo seemed like the cold, calculated Prince of Nohr… He was far from that”_ Corrin had said.

 

Little sleep was gotten that night. Takumi wanted to forget what he had read.

 

The world he had built up in his mind was beginning to crumble.

 

-

 

One day in Nohr down, six more until Takumi would be crowned king.

 

The morning was completely disorienting. Not only had Takumi gotten no sleep, causing him to walk like the living dead, but the world still looked like night. The Nohrian sun was a feeble thing.

 

Niles, on the other hand, didn’t seem the least bit daunted by the early hour. He sauntered beside Takumi, looking more awake than Takumi could ever remember feeling. There never was a moment when Niles let his guard down. Even when his eyes were lifeless, his stance was awake. A wounded creature with fangs.

 

“My, aren’t those some dark circles under your eyes, truly something to behold,” Niles smiles, much like the Cheshire cat, behind Takumi. His singsong voice sending a fresh wave of irritation through Takumi.

 

“Shut up,” Takumi grumbles, following the path to the dinning.

 

Tapping Takumi’s back, Niles stopped his walk. “You do know that you are going the wrong way, right?” Niles emphasizes with a quirk of the brow.

 

Takumi stops and wields down a blush. “I knew that, I was just exploring!”

 

“Lack of sleep sure turns you into a mess. What were you doing last night, peeing your pants because this isn’t sunny Hoshido anymore? Or maybe it wasn’t pee in your pants. First night in Nohr and you already-“

 

“ENOUGH!” Takumi held a hand out, fully disturbed and clearly red. “Do you think it is proper to behave this way to your soon to be king?”

 

Niles shrugs, infuriatingly nonchalant. “Is that the kind of king you will be? That kind who would censor his retainer?”

 

Takumi grumbled. “Just lead the way and try to keep your mouth under control.”

 

“I assure you, I am very good at controlling my mouth in the best of-“

 

“JUST LEAD THE WAY!”

 

\- 

  

It was only 4:00 and Takumi was ready to go to bed. Niles had begun teaching Takumi about Nohrian politics. After that, Takumi went back to the library, although it felt odd going there after what Takumi had found the day prior, and read up on Nohrian history and law. The laws were sound, but it seemed to Takumi that since there was little law restricting the king from doing anything, the laws really meant nothing in the end.

 

The amount of text that Takumi consumed had pointedly made his brain numb. There was no time for him to rest, however.

 

Next, Takumi was bombarded, ehm, was to meet, with nobles. Of course, they began asking Takumi about what policies he would decree and what would he do for the people of Nohr. Honestly, despite the fact that Ryoma had given Takumi his opinion on what Takumi should do once he got to Nohr, Takumi was beginning to feel that they underestimated the amount of discourse within Nohr. The war ended years ago, but it was still a complete mess.

 

“Takumi,” Niles addressed casually, “do you not think that a ball should be held? The nobility all wish to haggier you and you don’t want to go make any worse of an impression than you already have by turning them down. Might as well just meet them all in one swoop.”

 

Reluctantly, Takumi had agreed to host a ball the next day. A bitter taste filled his mouth. The very idea of an evening with Nohrian nobility was dreadful.  

 

Niles went to spread the word and Takumi decided to spend time in the Nohrian gardens. As much as Takumi loved to read, he couldn’t shake the eerie feeling the library gave him after learning of Leo’s suicide.

 

In fact, for the whole day, prodding at the back of Takumi’s mind was Leo. The business of the day had acted a suitable distraction from such thoughts, but now they came back like a pestering fly.  

 

Takumi began to wonder what would have happened to him if he were in Leo’s position. Born and raised in Nohr, a family that couldn’t be trusted, a mother that gave no love, a father that ruled with his fist, and a country that was cursed.

 

Takumi had only been in Nohr a day and it already drained so much from his bones. Takumi longed to see the sun again.

 

Leo was more than his history though; he was his own person. Corrin had said he loved to read about history and philosophy, that he was clumsy in the strangest of ways, and that he was endearing in his own right.

 

As Takumi walked to the gardens, he began to wonder if Leo had spent much time in the gardens. It was an idle thought. This castle was his home, he’d probably spent a lot of time just about everywhere.

 

Stepping outside, Takumi’s eyes grew wide at the site of the Nohrian garden. He had expected it to be barren with yellow grass and a few wilting flowers, but instead, roses of a myriad of colours grew in patches all around. Trees looked healthy and fruitful. It was different from the garden in Hoshido, but it was still alive and regal.

 

“Prince Takumi?” A voice came from the garden.

 

Not recognizing the voice, Takumi walked further into the garden and turned in the direction of the voice.

 

A rather short girl with bright pink and blue hair, tied up in twintails, stood with her face scrunched up.

 

“You are Prince Takumi, am I not mistaken?” The girl walked closer to Takumi, her eyes scrutinizing.

 

“Yes, I am Takumi, but who are you?” Takumi found himself taking a step back.

 

The girl burst out into a great, toothy, smile. “Oh, okay, that’s good! I’m Peri! I’m a commander so you better get to know me, and you better be nice. Last time we met I wanted to stabby stab you, I still do, but I can’t do that now!”

 

Takumi felt a shiver run down his spine along with a fresh new type of confusion. “Excuse me?”

 

“You probably don’t remember me, boo, but I was the late Prince Xander’s retainer!” Peri puffed out her chest. “He’s dead now, all b-bloody…” Peri’s eyes were filled with tears.

 

Takumi wanted to say that he was sorry, but he knew his words would hold no meaning. She seemed crazy, but she held real hurt in her eyes for a moment.

 

“Now that King Leo is also gone, I hear that you will be taking over? You like the gardens,” she quickly changed the subject, her normal flippant posture back.

 

Taken aback and slightly disturbed, Takumi scratched his neck. “They are different than the gardens in Hoshido, but they are beautiful. I hadn’t expected them to be like this.”

 

“You thought that they would be all rotten and icky?” Peri looked at Takumi accusingly and pointed a finger at him.

 

“Well, yeah,” Takumi admitted, on guard.

 

Peri gave a crooked smile. “That’s okay! The only reason this garden is pretty is because King Leo used to practice his magic here.”

 

“What do you mean?” Takumi questioned, bending down to look at the rose.

 

“His divine tome had power over lifey things. Oh, and gravity too, but that’s beside the point! Since the land here is mostly unable to grow things, when he became king he made it a mission to try to heal the land!” Peri squatted and began to play with dirt. “It took a lot of magic to heal just a small part of land, so he started to practice so that it might get easier. Here is the result!” Peri held a flower petal in her hand. “It’s pretty.”

 

Takumi bent down, looking at the roses more clearly. Healing such poisoned land could not have been easy. Takumi frowned. When he became king he would not be able to do what Leo could for the people of Nohr.

 

Takumi was beginning to understand what kind of king Leo was.

 

But also the kind of place that Nohr was.

 

“I hope you’re ready for the ball!” Peri began to spin in circles. “Tell you the truth, lots of people didn’t like King Leo. Especially the nobles. I hate them! I hope your ready for this!”

 

Twisting the bulb of a black rose between his fingers, Takumi could feel the edges of thorns. Feeling too much, but also strangely detached, Takumi looked contemplatively at the rose.

 

“I hope I’m ready too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you love editing? I don't. Which I why I tend not to do it much. >.> Anyways I hope you enjoyed that!


End file.
